A Real Relationship
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Relações passageiras não exigem muitas coisas, mas a relação verdadeira entre pessoas exige criar laços profundos, e, depois, respeitá-los.' Dean/Castiel e Sam/Amélia
1. Tem brigas – Castiel e Dean

**A Real Relationship**

_Tem brigas – Castiel e Dean_

_Você não vai Dean! – disse resoluto, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

_Ah é mesmo? E quem é que vai me impedir? – retrucou, colocando o terno enquanto olhava com raiva para o companheiro.

_Eu vou.

_Rá rá! Muito engraçado Cas. – disse, abotoando apenas um dos botões enquanto pegava a chave do Impala.

_Eu sou um anjo, Dean, você é só humano, acha que eu não consigo te impedir? – disse e viu quando Dean entortou a boca, daquele jeito característico dele e depois girou nos calcanhares, indo em direção a porta.

_Venha me impedir então. – provocou.

_Dean eu estou falando sério! – mas o loiro apenas deu de ombros. – Não brinque comigo! – gritou, enquanto atirava um dos sapatos sociais na direção do loiro, que conseguiu se esquivar a tempo.

_Eu vou sair Castiel, eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu com aquela garota. Não me importa seus ciúmes bobos.

_Eu não estou com ciúmes! – gritou, mas depois fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo. – Tudo bem, você quer ir então vá, – e deu de ombros. – mas também não precisa voltar, já fique na casa dessa garota, com certeza vai se divertir muito. – gritou e então deu as costas para ele.

Dean fechou as mãos, até os nós dos dedos embranquecerem, e depois saiu batendo a porta. Ficou no corredor, os olhos fechados enquanto batia a parte de trás levemente na parede. Amava Castiel, queria ficar com ele, eram um casal, mas já fazia alguns dias que apenas brigavam. Resolveu que daquela vez seria ele a pedir desculpas, então quando abriu a porta devagar, viu o anjo sentado na cama, as mãos estavam no rosto, mas sabia que ele chorava por causa dos ombros que chacoalhavam quase imperceptivelmente.

_Amor? – chamou, mordendo os lábios depois. – A briga já acabou né? – perguntou, aproximando-se dele. – Porque eu quero voltar. Eu quero ficar com você.

Castiel levantou os olhos marejados para o loiro e sorriu, mordeu os lábios e correu para os braços dele, jogando-se em sua direção, apertando-o bem forte. Tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo.

_Já, já acabou sim. – respondeu, afundando o nariz na pele sardenta, sentindo o cheiro dele anuviar seus pensamentos, como sempre acontecia. – Eu te amo.

_Eu também, Cas. – disse, as mãos se emaranhando nos cabelos pretos. – Não vamos mais brigar não, está bem?

_Está bem. – concordou, fechando os olhos enquanto Dean lhe tomava os lábios.

* * *

**N/a:** Oi, oi! Fic nova pra vocês! Espero que gostem, cada capitulo vai mostrar a relação de Dean e Cas e do Sam e Amélia (tô shippando muito eles ultimamente *O*), quero que me desculpem se eu demorar a postar, mas é que ainda não está totalmente resolvido o problema da minha net, mas eu juro que vou fazer o possível pra postar rápido. Review's?


	2. Tem verdades – Amélia e Sammuel

_Tem_ _verdades – Amélia e Sammuel_

_Eu não me importo Sam.

Sammuel levantou os olhos e viu os lindos e enormes olhos amendoados dela, e não tinha acusação ali, como pensou que teria, esperava que tivesse nojo, repulsa ou então indiferença, mas não.

Os lindos olhos de Amélia apenas tinham um brilho especial, que o fazia acreditar que ela o aceitava exatamente do jeito que ele era, sem julgá-lo por nada, mesmo depois de contar tudo o que lhe aconteceu desde criança, mesmo depois de contar sobre o sangue de demônio, mesmo depois de contar sobre como fora um tolo ao acreditar em Ruby, mesmo depois de falar sobre como se sentiu quando Lúcifer se apoderou de seu corpo.

Amélia ainda assim, continuava com o mesmo olhar, expressando compaixão, compreensão e um amor infinito, que Sam nunca pensou que fosse receber de alguém.

_Mas eu... Tudo o que eu fiz, Amélia, eu... Eu machuquei tanta gente, eu machuquei meu irmão, eu... Foi por minha causa que minha mãe e Jéssica morreram.

As mãos pequeninas dela procuraram as suas e ela as segurou forte, brincando com seus dedos, como se pensasse em um argumento bom o bastante para que ele entendesse que ela realmente não se importava.

_Sam, você se arrepende mesmo? De tudo o que você acha que fez de errado? Você acha que as mortes dessas pessoas, que foram tão importantes pra você, é sua culpa? – e ela tinha aquele olhar que fez Sam duvidar que tudo tinha mesmo sido sua culpa.

_Foi minha culpa, Amélia. – e baixou os olhos.

_Você me contou toda a sua vida, quer saber o que eu acho? – e ele apenas acenou que sim. – Primeiro de tudo, você tinha seis meses quando sua mãe morreu, como poderia tê-la matado? Foi esse tal demônio, o mesmo que colocou o sangue em você e que desencadeou todas as outras coisas ruins. Sobre a Jéssica, bem, eu não lembro de você ter falado que tem o poder de incendiar as pessoas, então mais uma vez, a culpa não foi sua.

_Mas... Eu...

_Eu realmente, realmente não me importo Sam.

_Amélia, eu amo você, eu te contei tudo isso porque eu não quero que você acabe como a Jess, por isso eu acho que não seria o melhor pra você que a gente fique junto. – os olhos dele marejaram.

_Sam. – e uma das mãos dela pousaram sobre a face dele. – Você se arrepende de ter passado por tudo isso? Você gostaria que tivesse sido diferente?

_Eu...

_Porque se tivesse sido de outro jeito, nós nunca teríamos nos conhecidos, você nunca teria me salvado, e eu nunca teria te amado. – encarou os olhos dele e então molhou os lábios. – Você acha que teria sido melhor assim?

_Não. – respondeu sincero. – Eu te amo, Amélia, eu não saberia como viver sem você, se tudo acontecesse diferente, eu sentiria sua falta mesmo sem te conhecer, eu saberia que você estaria faltando na minha vida.

_Então acredite em mim, quando eu digo que realmente não me importo. Isso tudo ficou pra trás. – e sorriu para ele, vendo os olhos verdes voltarem a brilhar.

* * *

**N/a:** Já falei que amo esses dois como um casal? Então eu amo! Acho a Amélia uma fofa, e queria mesmo que o Sam ficasse com ela, enfim, me deixem review, porque alegra o meu dia e me faz escrever sempre mais pra vocês. Beijos.


	3. Tem fé – Castiel e Dean

_Tem_ _fé – Castiel e Dean_

Dean sentou-se perto da janela e viu a lua se erguer majestosa. Sam tinha ido embora, tinha lhe deixado sozinho como sempre fazia quando achava que o fardo era pesado demais para carregar, Sam tinha lhe abandonado, como tantas vezes o pai deles também tinha feito.

Sentia como se a culpa de tudo o que tinha acontecido até aquele momento era toda sua, sentia que era seu dever carregar aquele fardo pelo resto da vida. Suspirou fundo e levou a garrafa de cerveja até a boca, sorvendo um pouco do liquido e então fechou os olhos.

_Cas... Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso de ajuda. Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

Não demorou a ouvir o bater de asas e quando abriu os olhos, a luz fraca que passava pela janela iluminava parcialmente o rosto do anjo, Dean nunca o achou tão bonito.

_Oi. – cumprimentou com a voz fraca.

Sentia-se meio patético por ter chamado o anjo agora. Castiel devia ter coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar ali alisando seus cabelos e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e que não era para ele se preocupar, mas ainda assim, precisava daquele toque, precisava que alguém mostrasse para si que sua presença era importante, que ele também valia à pena.

_Oi, Dean. – o anjo respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dele, pegando em suas mãos. – Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu?

_O Sam foi embora. – disse.

_Vocês brigaram? – e viu Dean dar de ombros.

Qualquer palavra era o suficiente para se tornar a desculpa de Sam para se afastar de toda a merda. Castiel não insistiu na pergunta, apenas ficou lá, os olhos presos no rosto do seu protegido, daquele por quem já tinha dado sua vida e faria tudo de novo.

_Cas? – o anjo prendeu os olhos nos do loiro e Dean mordeu os lábios. – Obrigado, por confiar em mim, por estar sempre do meu lado quando eu preciso. Você é... Especial demais pra mim. – e viu ele sorrir pequeno. – De verdade, Cas.

_Você é especial pra mim também, Dean.

_Obrigado por isso. – e suspirou fundo, ficando algum tempo em silencio. – O que eu vou fazer agora Cas? O Sam foi embora, meu pai está morto, minha mãe também. Eu não tenho mais ninguém. Eu não posso continuar... Eu não posso Cas.

_Dean...

_Eu não consigo fazer isso, não posso fazer isso sozinho, você sabe.

_Não, Dean... – e passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, sentindo a pele macia. – Eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você. Eu vou ficar do seu lado, você não está sozinho. Dean, eu acredito em você. Eu acredito em você do fundo do meu coração.

Dean mordeu os lábios e então se aproximou mais do anjo, colando os lábios nos dele, de um jeito casto, sem realmente beijá-lo.

_Obrigado. Por acreditar em mim. Por ter fé em mim, Cas.

_Não teria como ser diferente. – respondeu sincero.

* * *

**N/a:** Obrigada pelos review's, espero que estejam gostando e até o próximo. Beijos.


	4. Tem lágrimas – Amélia e Sammuel

_Tem_ _lágrimas – Amélia e Sammuel_

Sammuel abriu a porta de casa e escutou soluços doloridos vindos do quarto. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e foi chegando mais perto, logo Riot veio e enroscou-se em suas pernas, fazendo um som de choro enquanto lhe olhava com tristeza.

_O que foi garoto? – perguntou, acariciando a cabeça peluda do cachorro.

_Sam? – Amélia chamou, a voz embargada pelo choro e não demorou para Sam aparecer no quarto.

_Amélia? O que aconteceu? Você está bem? O que foi?

Tantas perguntas só fizeram Amélia sair da cama e enroscar-se nele, chorando dolorosamente, enquanto os ombros chacoalhavam. Fechou os olhos e abraçou-a, deu todo o carinho que podia, beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e passou as mãos pelas costas dela.

Não contou o tempo que ficou ali, abraçando-a, segurando todo o seu mundo nos braços, apenas deu toda a segurança que sentia que Amélia precisava, porque ela era forte e não era qualquer coisa que a fazia desabar daquele modo.

_Desculpe. – ela disse depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. – Me desculpe, Sam. – e os soluços voltaram, mais dolorosos que antes, como se a profundidade de dor que ela tivesse sentindo fosse demais para suportar.

_Desculpar pelo que? O que aconteceu?

Buscou os olhos dela e viu tanta dor que queria que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, sentia quase uma dor física por vê-la daquele modo, a amava demais e sabia que Amélia não merecia sofrer, ela era sempre tão boa.

_Me conta o que aconteceu.

Ela baixou os olhos e se afastou um pouco dele, só então Sam notou o sangue que escorria pelas pernas dela. Se apavorou e os olhos quase saltaram das orbitas, pegou-a no colo e saiu rápido para fora da casa, em direção ao carro.

_Não, Sam, não adianta mais. – e o choro voltou, aquele choro sofrido, choro de alma. – Eu não consegui de novo. Eu nunca vou conseguir.

_Só não é tempo ainda. – disse, ainda tentando se acalmar pela cena que tinha visto.

_Devia ter sido tempo a três anos. Sam... – ela parecia tão abatida que Sam sentiu o peito comprimir. – Estamos tentando há três anos, eu nunca consigo segurar nenhum bebê, eu estou cansada de vê-los morrendo, Sam.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos ter nossos bebês Amélia.

_Quando? – perguntou e viu que Sam suspirou, mordendo os lábios em seguida.

Tirou uma das mãos do volante e buscou uma das mãos dela. Trouxe os dedos brancos até os lábios e os beijou delicadamente, olhou de relance para ela e sorriu, um sorriso triste, mas que ainda assim demonstrava esperança.

_Quando for o tempo certo. – secou uma das lágrimas que escorria pela face dela. – Eu prometo. Agora, não chore mais está bem? – e seu coração diminuiu ainda mais ao vê-la acenar positivamente, tentando sorrir.

Ele seria forte por ela, por si mesmo. Seria forte pelos dois, porque aquela dor, era a pior que se podia sentir.


	5. Tem dor – Castiel e Dean

_Tem_ _dor – Castiel e Dean_

_Cas?! Cas você está bem? – perguntou abrindo os olhos verdes, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam grossas, banhando o rosto. – Cas?

Demorou quase uma eternidade para que pudesse ouvir um suspiro e então uma voz fraca chamar seu nome. Mordeu os lábios e olhou para os lados, precisava achar um modo de sair dali, de tirar Castiel dali e de matar aquele metamorfo filho de uma puta que tinha feito uma armadilha para pegá-los. E pensar que tinha caído tão fácil!

_Cas... Cas olha só, eu vou tirar a gente daqui está bem? Eu vou... – e sentiu uma dor terrível nas costas. – Droga! – gritou, sentindo a dor se espalhar pelo corpo inteiro de uma maneira alucinante.

_Dean! – ouviu o moreno gritar.

_Vai ficar tudo bem. Ei! Cas! Me escuta. Confia em mim ok?

Castiel arregalou bem os olhos, vendo Dean se contorcer e então a figura idêntica a ele aparecer. Dean sabe exatamente de onde veio toda aquela força para se desprender das cordas, ele sabe exatamente de onde veio a fé de que conseguiria salvar o anjo e a si mesmo, ele sabe exatamente o porquê de ter conseguido matar aquele monstro. Ele sabe que toda aquela vontade, toda a força, tudo veio de Castiel, porque ele não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse ao anjo que era tão especial para si, que ele amava tanto, do fundo de seu coração.

_Dean?! – chamou, quando viu que os sons tinham cessado. – Dean! – gritou.

Quando levantou os olhos para a direção do grito viu que o moreno tinha lágrimas nos olhos e ele parecia tão assustado e amedrontado que Dean teve vontade de segurá-lo nos braços.

_Está tudo bem. – disse tentando acalmá-lo. – Está tudo bem, Cas. – a dor nas costas era demais. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – e ficou em silencio por algum tempo.

_Dean?! – ele soluçava.

_Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos ficar bem. – e viu ele acenar que sim, o sangue escorria pelo lado esquerdo do rosto dele, levantou-se e ajudou o moreno, ele estava fraco e Dean precisou segurá-lo nos braços, aproveitando a sensação de tê-lo tão perto.

_Dean! Me desculpe. Eu sou um anjo, deveria ser mais forte, deveria ter acabado com aquele...

_Sshhhiii! – fez, encostando o anjo em uma das paredes daquela casa que parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento. – Está tudo bem, só porque é um anjo, não quer dizer que tenha que ser invencível Cas.

_Eu queria poder te curar, não quero que sinta dor, Dean, não gosto quando isso acontece. – mas o viu sorrir.

_Tudo bem, sério. – disse se aproximando enquanto fazia uma careta por causa das costas. – Eu vou ficar bem, mas você pode me ajudar com um beijo.

O outro sorriu balançando a cabeça de um lado pra outro, enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço do loiro e aproximava os lábios dos seus. Beijou-o com paixão, sorrindo durante o contato.

_Vamos, eu vou fazer você ficar melhor. – disse o anjo e Dean sorriu, tinha certeza que ele faria.

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpe ficar tanto tempo sem postar, mas é que tava morrendo de preguiça de vir à Lan, em compensação, dois capítulos pra vocês =) Agora sejam bonzinhos e me deixem review! hehe'


	6. Tem sorrisos doces – Amélia e Sammuel

_Tem sorrisos doces – Amélia e Sammuel_

Sam mordeu os lábios e então começou a andar de um lado para outro. Já havia algumas semanas que Amélia estava se sentindo enjoada, com vontades absurdas e que faziam o moreno sair de casa às quatro da manhã em busca de bombons, caramelos ou então aquelas frutas com chocolate que ele nem mesmo sabia onde encontrar. Sentou-se de novo, mas logo tornou a andar, Riot acompanhando-o naquele nervosismo que já tinha feito Sam roer todas as unhas da mão. Quase enfartou quando Amélia saiu do banheiro segurando o teste nas mãos pequeninas. O sorriso que ela tinha pareceu parar o mundo para Sammuel.

_Deu positivo! – as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos amendoados.

_Oh meu Deus! – e riu feliz, abraçando-a.

Já haviam se passado mais alguns meses, mais alguns desejos, mais enjôos e muitos, muitos pedidos estranhos. Era estranho que não conseguissem ver o sexo do bebê, mas o médico os tranqüilizou dizendo que quando o bebê estivesse pronto, os deixaria ver e na última consulta Amélia tinha lhe dito que era um menino.

Sam estava sentado em um daqueles bancos do hospital que não eram nada confortáveis e que o faziam querer entrar logo na sala do doutor para saber se estava tudo bem com o bebê. Amélia estava sentindo dores terríveis, que faziam Sam rezar mais do que o normal. Depois do que pareceu tempo demais para Sam, Amélia saiu da sala, apertando a mão do médico, sorrindo daquele jeito que fazia os olhos brilharem e Sam ter certeza que tinha feito a escolha certa quando encontrou-se com ela, porque ela era sua vida.

_Está tudo bem, parabéns aos dois. – disse o loiro. – E te vejo em... Duas semanas, para mais exames, vamos acompanhar essa gestação bem de perto. – e sorriu, apertando a mão de Sam e depois de Amélia, liberando-os em seguida.

Sam quase não se agüentava de felicidade, o sorriso que largueou seus lábios depois de saber que o bebê estava vendo, ainda não tinha deixado seus lábios e ele não sabia se seria capaz de parar de sorrir, porque era felicidade demais para caber dentro de si.

_Eu não acredito. – Amélia disse, passando as mãos pela barriga bem protuberante. – Eu realmente não acredito. Eu nunca consegui segurar os bebês tanto tempo, eu estou de seis meses Sam. Seis!

_Eu disse que aconteceria. – o coração batia rápido.

_É uma pena que não vamos mais comemorar o seu aniversário. – disse ainda risonha, vendo Sam arquear as sobrancelhas. – O doutor fez alguns cálculos e é certo que o parto vai acontecer em 2 de maio, o dia do seu aniversário, Sam! – e riu, quando o moreno perdeu a voz, completamente abobalhado. – Eu... Eu pensei bem e... Eu achei que você gostaria de escolher um dos nomes. – ela disse, mas Sam não notou o 's' empregado ali.

_Sério? – e viu ela acenar que sim. – Ah... O que você acha de... Bobby John? – perguntou e Amélia riu, quase não se cabia em si de felicidade.

_Eu acho perfeito. – disse, depois beijando os lábios do marido. – Acho que Dean ficaria ótimo para o outro, em homenagem ao seu irmão.

_Outro? – Sam levantou bem as sobrancelhas.

_São gêmeos Sam. Nos primeiros exames, um deles estava sempre atrás do outro bebê. – respondeu e o moreno só pensou que a felicidade em seu peito dobrara de tamanho, porque só eles sabiam o quanto tinham esperado por aquilo.

* * *

**N/a:** Gente, eu tinha que compensar a tristeza do Sam e da Amélia, por isso que vou dar dois bebês a eles hehe'


	7. E tem risos genuínos – Castiel e Dean

_E tem risos genuínos – Castiel e Dean_

Castiel olhou para todas aquelas luzes coloridas e sorriu. Dean logo veio até ele e lhe entregou um algodão doce verde, passando um dos braços pelo quadril do moreno e beijando-lhe o rosto em seguida.

_Então, onde quer ir primeiro? – perguntou, roubando um pouco do doce e colocando na boca.

_Eu não sei! – disse animado, olhando para todos os lados. – Talvez a gente possa ir para a xícara! Ou então no carrinho! – e ia puxando Dean em todas as direções, sem saber por onde ir.

Dean sorriu riu alegre da excitação do anjo, ele olhava para todos os lados, animado para ir a todos os brinquedos. O loiro surrupiou mais um pouco de algodão e então o puxou para uma fila que se estendia por algumas barraquinhas.

_Que fila é essa?

_Roda gigante. – e riu. – O Sammy adorava esse brinquedo, ele sempre queria ir nele quando eu o levava nesses parques. – riu mais um pouco, lembrando-se do irmão.

_Eu realmente fiquei surpreso com a ligação dele. – comentou, dando alguns passos para frente. – Acho muito bom vocês estarem se acertando.

_É. Eu acho que entendo a obsessão dele em ter uma vida normal, se bem que eu não trocaria minha vida com você por nada. – e sorriu para o anjo. – Vem é a nossa vez. – disse, puxando os dedos do anjo, enquanto entregava os bilhetes para um garoto.

Castiel sentou-se e logo Dean tomou o lugar ao seu lado, sorrindo quando Castiel lhe olhou assustado, apertando as suas mãos com força enquanto a roda gigante começava a se mexer.

_Dean, eu acho que não quero mais... Ficar aqui. – disse, vendo o chão se distanciar, fazendo com que seu estomago embrulhasse. – Dean! – e apertou mais suas mãos.

_Tudo bem, Cas, eu estou aqui, vai ser divertido, acredite em mim. – e sorriu.

Já na quinta volta Castiel ria, divertindo-se com a sensação em sua barriga que fazia cócegas e o fazia ter vontade de gargalhar. Dean ria por ver o riso no rosto do outro, ria porque Castiel estava feliz e isso fazia o caçado feliz também. Quando o anjo virou o rosto na direção do loiro e viu os olhos verdes brilhando enquanto o sorriso tomava conta da face que tanto amava, soube que amaria Dean para sempre.

_Eu te amo, Dean. – disse e foi nesse instante que a roda gigante parou com eles lá em cima. – Eu te amo muito. – Dean nunca se sentiu tão perto do céu.

_Eu também amo você. – disse, beijando de leve seus lábios. – E eu ainda amaria você mesmo se vomitasse em mim ou nos meus sapatos. – foi nesse instante que os fogos de artifício começaram a estourar e Dean acompanhou Castiel, rindo aparentemente sem motivo.

Talvez o motivo fosse que Castiel lhe fazia feliz, e isso era tudo o que queria.

* * *

**N/a:** Viu, presentinho pra vocês, dois capítulos num dia só, então me compensem mandando review, tá?! Beijos.


	8. Tem argumentos – Amélia e Sammuel

_Tem argumentos estranhos, estúpidos e desnecessários – Amélia e Sammuel_

Amélia colocou um vestido azul com bolinhas brancas e então as sandálias baixinhas, se olhou no espelho e sorriu ao passar as mãos pela barriga já bem aparente. Adorava sentir os gêmeos, mesmo quando os chutes vinham acompanhados de fortes dores nas costas ou bexiga.

Estava penteando os cabelos quando Sammuel entrou no quarto, vestindo um macacão cinza e uma regata branca. Ele franziu o cenho, olhando-a dos pés a cabeça e então engoliu em seco antes de perguntar.

_Onde você vai?

Amélia sorriu para ele, entregando a escova para o marido.

_Sam, eu vou para o encontro anual de veterinários. – disse. – Uma trança, por favor. – pediu e o moreno não demorou a começar lhe trançar os cabelos.

_Precisa mesmo ir? Eu fico preocupado. No seu estado...

_Sam! Eu estou grávida, não doente. – e sorriu.

_Mas ainda assim... Você podia aproveitar melhor o seu dia ficando aqui. – e viu Amélia girar os olhos.

_Ah é? – ele concordou com a cabeça. – Como?

_Eu sei lá. – e deu de ombros. – Tem filmes legais na TV e... Você pode caminhar no parque, lá tem ar fresco e pombos, você ode levar pãezinhos ou pipoca, sabe? Para dar aos pombos.

_Sam! Combinamos que você não seria muito protetor, lembra?

_Tudo bem. – concordou. – Eu vou sentir sua falta, amor. – mas Amélia apenas riu.

_É uma convenção, Sam, só vai demorar três horas, e eu vou estar em casa antes de você voltar do trabalho.

_Ainda assim, vou sentir sua falta. – disse.

_Bem, você pode me levar e quem sabe... Me buscar também. – viu Sam sorrir.

_Tudo bem, talvez eu deva ficar te esperando também, quero dizer, não precisa ser veterinário para participar e estar numa convenção de veterinários, não é?

_Não, Sam, não precisa. – e sorriu balançando a cabeça, sentindo a mão grande segurar a sua, como se soltá-la lhe causasse uma dor insuportável.


	9. Tem conversas estranhas – Castiel e Dean

_Tem conversas estranhas, mas que fazem sentido – Castiel e Dean_

_Dean, isso realmente não faz nenhum sentido. – disse.

O loiro revirou os olhos. Castiel ainda tinha alguns problemas com referencias e cultura pop, isso fazia Dean rir e tirar sarro, o que realmente aconteceu, fazendo o anjo fechar a cara e cruzar os braços na frente do corpo.

_Faz todo o sentido, Cas! E é hilário.

_Não, não é! E ele não devia estar vivo depois disso.

_Por isso que é um desenho, Cas, ele não precisa ser fiel a vida real.

_Mas é maluquice.

_Cas, você não entend-

_Não tem como acertarem uma bigorna em você e então você continuar vivo, Dean.

_Tudo bem, Cas, você está certo. – e zapeou para outro canal.

Logo que viu o rosto de Edward Cullen na TV, Dean riu internamente, pensando que Benny devia estar ali para ver esse filme. Com certeza as caretas que ele faria seriam hilárias, ainda mais quando o tal Edward começasse a brilhar no sol.

_Isso também não faz sentido.

_Não faz mesmo, nenhum sentido. – disse.

_Quero dizer... Ela é muito sem graça para ele, com certeza um par melhor para o vampiro que brilha seria o lobisomem moreno e muito musculoso, ele é mais bonito.

Dean não esperou muito para trocar de canal, com certeza não queria que Castiel ficasse reparando nos músculos definidos e morenos de Jacob, por isso não parou de zapear, tentando achar outra coisa para assistirem, por fim acabou por achar um anime. Tinha certeza que Castiel logo começaria a criticar e dizer que tinham muitas coisas erradas com aquilo também.

_Isso... – e então parou, observando bem a cena em que a garota de cabelos rosa balançava e no lugar dos olhos apareceram dois corações, tudo por causa de um garoto pálido e de estranhos cabelos negros arrepiados demais. – Dean...

_Eu sei o que vai dizer. – e bufou. – Que isso não faz sentido e que nenhuma pessoa fica com olhos de corações quando está apaixonado. – e já ia trocar de canal quando o moreno tocou em suas mãos.

_Na verdade, Dean, eu ia perguntar se eu fico tão transparente quanto ela, quando eu olho pra você. Porque esse é exatamente o modo como me sinto e isso realmente me fez pensar se eu devo usar óculos escuros... Sabe? Para esconder os corações.

Dean mordeu os lábios e então sorriu, beijando de leve o canto dos lábios do moreno.

_Não se preocupe com isso Cas, – e sorriu ainda mais. – só eu consigo ver os corações nos seus olhos.

* * *

**N/a:** Espero que estejam gostando, eu faço com miuto carinho. Deixem review, eu sei que você chegou até aqui o.Ô


	10. Tem gritos de felicidade – Amélia e Samm

_Tem gritos de felicidade – Amélia e Sammuel_

Estava nervoso. Amélia insistira para que ele entrasse junto, mas ele sabia que não ia conseguir, não era tão forte quanto aparentava. Morria de medo. Por isso que andava de um lado para outro, deixando as enfermeiras e os médicos nervosos e até irritado só de olharem seu desespero.

Desespero de um pai de primeira viagem.

Quase enfartou quando ouviu um choro agudo e depois mais outro. Passou mal, e precisou sentar, porque de repente suas pernas tinham virado gelatinas e ele só não podia mais controlá-las, era como se elas fossem se desmanchar a qualquer momento, era como se ele inteiro fosse se desmanchar a qualquer momento.

Uma enfermeira rechonchuda logo veio ver se ele estava bem e ele não conseguia responder, ele não conseguia falar o quanto estava feliz, o quanto se sentia abençoado. O quanto aquilo representava um milagre em sua vida, uma libertação de todas as coisas ruins que tinha feito. Fechou os olhos e sorriu, um sorriso gigante e por um momento pensou que poderia rir daquele jeito pelo resto da vida, porque aquela era a melhor sensação de todas.

Pegou o telefone celular no bolso, precisava dividir aquilo com a pessoa que tinha tornado tudo possível, com Dean, com aquele que a vida toda tinha se sacrificado pela família deles.

_Oi? Dean? – perguntou quando ouviu a respiração do outro lado.

__Sammy? Cara você sabe que horas são? – _Não, Sammuel Winchester não sabia.

_Eles nasceram Dean, meus filhos nasceram.

__Filhos?_ – o loiro pareceu despertar do outro lado da linha.

_É, Dean, filhos. E um deles tem o seu nome. – e sorriu, as lagrimas já desciam em seu rosto.

__Sammy... Puxa, eu... Cara..._ – e Sam ouviu uma fungada, sabia que ele devia estar chorando também. – _Onde você está?_

_Estou no San Magno, e-

_Estamos aqui, Sam.

Quando virou-se viu Dean e Castiel lá, e eles estavam exatamente como da ultima vez em que os tinha visto, a não ser é claro, pela ausência de tensão sexual entre eles. Sorriu intimamente, finalmente Dean também tinha se libertado e resolvido isso.

_Meus filhos nasceram. – disse baixo. – Meus filhos nasceram. – gritou, e abraçou os dois, o coração tão grande no peito que sentia-se um novo homem. – Meus filhos, Dean!

Dean sorriu, abraçando o irmão forte.

_Seja bom pra eles, Sam, seja bom de um jeito que o papai tentou e não conseguiu.

Quando se soltaram do abraço, Dean pegou na mão de Castiel e Sam sorriu para eles, claramente aprovando a relação e viu quando o irmão soltou um suspiro de alivio.

_Vocês já podem vê-los. – uma loira veio avisá-los e logo foram atrás dela, parando em frente a uma sala com um grande vidro, a única coisa que os separava daquelas coisinhas miúdas.

_Esse é o Bobby John. – disse a enfermeira, aproximando o bebê moreno do vidro, ele parecia dormir, porque estava bem calmo.

_E esse é o Dean. – disse uma outra, aproximando um garoto loirinho que colocava uma das mãos inteira na boca, chupando os dedos com ferocidade enquanto agitava a outra mão no ar. – Ele é mais agitado que o outro, com certeza vai dar trabalho. – ela comentou rindo.

_Ele realmente parece comigo, Sammy. – falou o loiro, olhando de soslaio para o irmão.

_É, nós acertamos em dar esse nome para ele. – comentou e os três riram felizes, e Dean pensou se já não estava na hora de dar mais um passo na sua relação com Castiel.


	11. Tem surpresas – Castiel e Dean

_Tem surpresas – Castiel e Dean _

_O que está fazendo? – perguntou aparecendo na porta, fazendo Dean esconder rápido demais o que estava segurando.

_Nada, nada. – disse, engolindo em seco, dando um jeito de sair dali e não encarar mais os olhos extremamente azuis. – Nada Cas.

Castiel arqueou as sobrancelhas, tombou a cabeça enquanto via Dean correr escada abaixo, dizendo que ia sair, mas que logo voltava. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a TV, meso que aquilo não fosse prender sua atenção.

Desde que voltaram do hospital, quando Amélia teve os bebês que Dean estava esquisito. Andava perdido em pensamentos, quando estava dormindo, resmungava coisas como mamadeira e alianças, isso sem fala que comprou muitas roupinhas de bebês para dar aos sobrinhos.

Isso normalmente não deixaria Castiel apavorado, mas então alguns pensamentos começaram a povoar sua cabeça. Pensamentos que o faziam ver que Dean era realmente muito feliz quando estava com Lisa e Ben.

Podia não parecer, mas Dean gostava de crianças e isso era a única coisa que Castiel não podia lhe dar. Então doía pensar que a coisa que Dean mais queria era o que não podia.

Suspirou fundo, pensando seriamente em sumir da vida do loiro, em deixar que ele encontrasse uma boa mulher humana para poder se acasalar com ela e ter lindos filhos loiros. Mas a idéia de abandoná-lo era demais para suportar, não conseguiria fazer isso mesmo que Dean pedisse.

Já era noite quando o loiro voltou e Castiel estava dormindo no sofá, as pernas esticadas enquanto o anjo estava aconchegado no sobretudo inseparável. Dean sorriu ao vê-lo, não se arrependeria nunca de ter deixado todas as mulheres do mundo por ele, porque Castiel era especial, a essência do anjo era o par perfeito para sua alma.

_Cas? – chamou, tendo certeza absoluta do que estava por fazer. – Cas?

_Dean? – os olhos azuis se abriram e o loiro sorriu.

Ajoelhou-se na frente dele, o que fez Castiel se levantar assustado, pensando que devia ter algo errado com o loiro.

_Você está bem? Está machucado? Dean?

_Está tudo bem Cas, se acalme. – pediu, ainda sorrindo. – Eu sei que andei meio esquisito de alguns tempos para cá, mas foi por uma boa causa, eu acho. Eu sei que eu te ignorava algumas vezes, mas era porque a minha cabeça estava fritando e eu realmente... Bem... Eu estava tomando coragem pra fazer o que eu vou fazer agora.

_O que você vai fazer agora, Dean? – perguntou.

_Eu vou te pedir em casamento.

_O que? – e arregalou os olhos azuis, engolindo em seco.

_Quer casar comigo?

_Não, Dean! – disse rápido, estava nervoso.

_Não? Mas eu pensei que me amasse, Cas. – e levantou, a aliança dourada em sua mão reluzia.

_Não, Dean, quero dizer... Eu adoraria. Deus, meu Pai! É tudo o que eu mais quero, mas... Eu não posso te dar muita coisa Dean, eu não posso te dar filhos e uma vida normal, eu...

_Não estou te pedindo nada. Só que seja meu para sempre, Cas, é só isso que eu quero.

Castiel mordeu os lábios, uma lagrima escorreu por sua bochecha.

_Eu quero ser seu pra sempre, Dean. – e sorriu, beijando os lábios do outro em seguida, enquanto sentia a aliança escorregando por seu dedo.

* * *

**N/a:** Até o próximo pessoal e obrigada pelos review's.


	12. Tem preocupações – Amélia e Sammuel

_Tem preocupações e ciúmes – Amélia e Sammuel_

_Onde você vai vestida assim?

Amélia se virou para Sam e viu ele medindo suas pernas e o resto do corpo. Realmente não acreditava naquilo. Estava usando um vestido branco sem mangas que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, os cabelos estavam soltos.

_Assim como? – e passou as mãos no vestido.

Sam engoliu em seco, claramente mostrando que não queria que a mulher saísse daquele jeito.

_Nada, você está linda. – disse, tentando engolir o ciúme, que desceu lhe rasgando a garganta. – Vai aonde?

_Vou ao parque. Não quero ficar trancada no quarto e o doutor disse que é bom eu ir acostumando os meninos a sair.

_Vai levá-los? Mas estava frio lá fora.

_Sam, – e abriu a janela, fazendo o sol entrar e clarear o quarto. – está vendo o sol? Está um calor quase insuportável, eles estão irritados, ir ao parque vai acalmá-los um pouco.

_Mas o parque é perigoso, ainda mais para uma mulher sozinha, Amélia.

_Sam! Eu sou mãe, acha que alguém vai me cantar ou me roubar enquanto eu passeio com o Dean e o Bobby John?

_Tem maluco para tudo na vida, você sabe!

_Sam! – e balançou a cabeça.

_Eu fico preocupado, Amélia, com você e com os meninos.

_Só vamos dar uma volta. Prometo que não demoramos. – e chegou perto dele, levantando-se na ponta dos dedos para alcançar o rosto do moreno, beijando-o de leve. – Logo estamos de volta.

Desceu as escadas com os gêmeos nos braços, colocando cada um no carrinho geminado, sorrindo para eles, que estavam combinando com os macacões azuis e bonés brancos.

_Quem são os amores da mamãe? – perguntou, vendo eles sorrirem banguelas.

Já estava na calçada quando ouviu Sam berrando, enquanto corria atrás deles.

_Espere! Espere! – e viu quando ela virou-se para trás. – Eu vou ao parque com vocês! – gritou, chegando mais perto.

Parou ao lado dela, tratou de pegar o carinho, guiando-o enquanto ela permanecia ao seu lado. Amélia riu dele internamente, Sam era mesmo um bobo, mas um bobo fofo.


	13. Tem amor – Amélia Sammuel e Castiel Dean

_E o mais importante, tem amor. – Amélia e Sammuel – Castiel e Dean_

_É sua vez, Sam. – disse, empurrando-o para fora da cama enquanto ouvia os gêmeos chorando no quarto ao lado. – Vá rápido antes que eles acordem o Dean e o Cas. Tenho certeza que eles não vão vir mais nos visitar se isso acontecer.

Sam levantou meio dormindo, escorregou até a parede, apoiando-se nela até chegar ao quarto dos bebês. Sorriu quando viu Dean cantando Hey Jude para Bobby John, enquanto Castiel chacoalhava, meio sem jeito, o outro bebê, fazendo caretas e brincando com ele.

_Vocês deviam ter seus próprios bebês. – disse, sorrindo ao ver os olhos verdes de Dean se arregalarem em sua direção.

Castiel sorriu para o moreno alto, ainda balançando Dean, agora com um pouco mais de cuidado, embora o pequeno risse banguela.

_Boa noite, Sam. – cumprimentou. – Dean e eu ouvimos os bebês e achamos que seria legal cuidarmos deles para você e Amélia poderem dormir.

_Vocês é que deviam estar dormindo. – retrucou. – São visitas e Amélia com certeza vai me matar se souber que não tiveram o mínimo de sossego, afinal vocês deviam descansar.

_Nhá. – fez um muxoxo. – Você sabe que eu não consigo descansar nem quando quero. – e deu de ombros, arrumando melhor o manto de Bobby John enquanto o colocava no berço. – A não ser quando o Cas acaba comigo, aí eu preciso de pelos menos umas cinco horas de sono.

_Dean! – Castiel avermelhou e o loiro deu um risinho safado, Sam balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, viu quando Castiel sentou em uma das cadeiras que tinha ali, com o bebê ainda nos braços e o irmão foi para o lado dele.

_Pretendem lutar contra monstros, demônios e anjos pelo resto de suas vidas? – perguntou, vendo que o irmão se encaixar muito bem ao lado do companheiro.

_É só o que eu sei fazer, Sammy. – e deu de ombros, olhando para Castiel e sorrindo.

_Eu pensava a mesma coisa e olha só. Sou um advogado recém formado com 15 casos resolvidos em tempo recorde. – disse. – Eu não acho que deva continuar, Dean. Vocês merecem mais do que apenas ficarem se sacrificando por pessoas que...

_Sam, quando eu digo que não tem mais nada que eu saiba fazer, quer dizer que não tem mais nada que eu _queira_ fazer, além de salvar pessoas, além de ajudá-las. Castiel concorda comigo quanto a isso.

Sam não retrucou. Apenas levantou as mãos em forma de rendição e deu boa noite a eles, dizendo que ia dormir para levantar cedo. Quando chegou no quarto e olhou Amélia, beijou-lhe a testa e disse o quanto a amava, ela sorriu perguntando dos garotos e Sam disse que os quatro estavam se divertindo, o que arrancou risos dela.

_Cas... Quando eu disse... Quando eu disse que você concordava comigo, quero dizer... Você realmente quer fazer isso?

_Eu quero estar com você, não importa onde ou fazendo o que, eu só quero estar com você, Dean. – respondeu, colocando o bebê loiro no berço.

_Eu deixaria a vida de caçador por você. – disse. – Eu realmente faria isso se me pedisse, se você achasse que não consegue viver assim.

_Não precisamos pensar sobre isso agora, Dean. – e beijou-lhe os lábios, sentindo Dean sorrir, o loiro estava prestes a enfiar as mãos por dentro de sua camisa xadrez quando Bobby John começou a chorar.

_Acho que vamos passar a noite acordado de um jeito diferente hoje. – Dean riu, enquanto ia até o berço, Castiel o acompanhou, olhando para o bebê que logo abriu os olhos verdes, encarando os dois.

_Cas.

_Sim? – perguntou, os olhos se focaram no rosto de seu protegido.

_Eu quero uma vida normal para nós. – disse, os olhos presos no rosto do pequeno. – Eu quero que tenhamos bebês e quero que a gente faça churrascos nos domingos e quero visitar o Sam e tomar cerveja com ele enquanto nossas crianças correm com as crianças dele. Quero que sejamos uma família. Porque eu te amo.

Castiel sorriu daquele jeito tímido que ele costumava fazer.

_Somos uma família Dean. – retrucou e o loiro arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Mas já que quer fazer churrascos com o Sam enquanto vê nossas crianças correndo, acho que a primeira coisa a se fazer é... Conseguir uma casa, um lar. – o outro sorriu.

_O vizinho do Sam está vendendo a casa. – comentou. – Adoraria morar perto do Sam, Amélia e dos meus sobrinhos. – e viu o anjo sorrir, o mesmo pensamento povoando o pensamento de ambos.

* * *

**N/a:** Acabou minha gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse final, eu não estava muito inspirada quando escrevi, mas acho que ficou até meio fofo. Enfim, me deixem review's, e sim, eu estou mendigando hehe' Beijos e até breve.


End file.
